


Born to Make (Wizarding) History!

by SassySalchow (diedraechin)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, M/M, Short Chapters, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedraechin/pseuds/SassySalchow
Summary: Yuuri had always wanted to compete against his idol Viktor Nikiforov at the iCaSC.  That was until he discovered his new Charms professor was none other than the Viktor Nikiforov!Now a series of interconnected drabbles. :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone has gone HP AU crazy recently... I decided to post my tumblr drabble from a few months ago here. XD

Prompt:  Anonymous asked: I don't know if the drabble offer is still on the table, but since you mentioned being a HP writer... the HP/YOI stories I've seen feature Yuuri as a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Give me a Slytherin Yuuri, please? ;D

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sighed at the line of new first years already pushing each other and trying to prove why they would be the best Slytherins that Hogwarts had seen in a generation.  That this time Slytherin was going to win the House Cup and it would be all because of them.  One even insisted that they were going to replace whoever was the Seeker on the Quidditch team, which okay, if they really thought they could, more power to them, he guessed. Though Yuuri had no intention of giving up his spot on the team.  He’d been the Seeker since Year Three.  Yuuri ran his hand through his hair and straightened his tie and robe.

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki, and as one of the Prefects for Slytherin, I’ve been assigned to show you how to get to the Slytherin quarters in the Dungeons.  Please don’t dawdle and don’t get lost.”

One of the first years who was on the smaller side, even for a first year, got in front of him and crossed his arms.  “You can’t be Yuri.  I’m Yuri.  There can only be one Yuri.”

“Right.  Ok.  I can call you First Year Yuri and you can call me Prefect Yuuri.”  Yuuri looked away, that first year definitely seemed to have the ambition down, but seemed to not have quite much else.  “Just follow me.  If you get lost, just call for the Baron and he’ll lead you to where you need to go, just don’t ask him why he’s bloody.  He doesn’t like that.”

***

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri looked up from his Charms text.  Phichit was launching himself at him at full speed.  He braced for impact from the 5th year Gryffindor.  For good reason because a moment later Phichit wrapped his arms around his neck and used Yuuri to stop himself.  “Have you figured out how to get around the wifi and 4G ban?  I really want to post some selfies to instagram.”

“When I do, I’ll be sure to tell you since you posting selfies on instagram is sure to lead to Gryffindor losing all the House points and then you’ll definitely not be winning the House Cup this year.”

“Yuuri, that’s so mean!”

Yuuri poked the new, shiny Prefect badge on Phichit’s robe.  “How you ended up with one of those I’ll never know.”

***

“I’m your new Charms professor, Professor Nikiforov!  Professor Viktor?  No, I guess that Professor Nikiforov is probably the right way to go.  I trained at Koldovstoretz, before winning the iCaSC for five years in a row.  I’m really looking forward to working with you, especially since you’re my N.E.W.T. level students.”

Yuuri sighed and hid his face behind his Charms textbook.  Viktor Nikiforov was the best Spellcaster in the world and he was going to be the new Charms teacher?!  He’d hoped to compete against him in the iCaSC one day.  Yuuri didn’t know if this was the best thing that could have happened or the worst.

“Mr Katsuki?”

Yuuri yelped and dropped his textbook.  Viktor… no, Professor Nikiforov’s face was just inches from him own, and Yuuri could see the flecks of deeper blue in his ocean colored eyes.  He swallowed heavily.

“Mr Katsuki, will you show me your ice sculpture spell?  I hear it is quite phenomenal.”  Professor Nikiforov’s smile was absolutely blinding and Yuuri felt his heart thump hard in his chest.  

“Uh… okay.”  He could do this.  He could impress his idol Viktor Nikiforov with the ice charms that he’d been developing as part of his N.E.W.T. project!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes to his favorite spot in the dungeons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a bit more on this as a writing warm up... it was definitely strange to be writing HP again... even HP adjacent. So strange! :P
> 
> Hope you like it. Again, if you have any prompts for this little 'verse, just let me know and I'll try to write something up.

There was one place in the dungeons that Yuuri headed to whenever he wanted a bit of alone time.  Usually, this was when the newest issue of his favourite Charms magazine would come out, but sometimes he just needed a place to be alone.  A place where he could get upset or have a panic attack or just about anything.  There weren’t many places in the castle that one could actually be alone since so much of the castle was covered in portraits, and like everyone knew, portraits were nosy buggers.

Yuuri swore that if he ever had his portrait painted, he would not be a nosy bugger.

So his favourite place in the dungeons was a little nook off a side corridor that led toward where the old Potions laboratory was.  It had been vacant for years now, and many of the portraits had squawked until they had been moved to a part of the castle more frequented, the spaces where they had formerly resided brighter and cleaner than the darkened area of wall surrounding them.

The only portraits that remained were the ones that, like Yuuri, enjoyed a bit of peace and quiet.  He even knew all their names.  There was Icarus Sonnengut and Jonah the Mollycoddler and finally the Lady Anastasia Lotta Stainton-Pennington.

“Wotcha, Yuuri!”  Jonah leaned against the edge of his frame.  "It’s been almost two weeks.  I thought you’d forgot about all us down here.“

Lady Anastasia Lotta Stainton-Pennington (yes, you needed to use her full name whenever possible) tutted.  "Leave the poor boy alone, Jonah.  It is absolutely none of our business what the boy gets up to.”

Thank you, my lady.“  Yuuri bowed slightly and slid down the wall opposite them.  "There’s a new Charms professor.”

“Oh?”  Lady Anastasia Lotta Stainton-Pennington pretended that she wasn’t the least bit interested, and examined her nails as if there was a possibility that one of them had chipped, but the tone of her voice gave her away and Yuuri bit back a smile.

“There is!  And boy is he a bit of all right.  Never seen one like him.”

Jonah, stuck between the other two portraits looked back and forth between them.  "Tell!  Don’t leave me guessing!  I want to know!  Who cares if missy prissy over there isn’t interested.“

"Did you follow him around the castle, Icarus?” Yuuri asked from his seat on the floor.  he shifted, the stone cold beneath his feet and wrapped his hand around his wand in the pocket of his robe and whispered a localized heating charm.

“I might’ve.  He wears his robes quite fitted.  Is it a Russian thing?”

Yuuri shook his head.  "It’s a Viktor thing.“

Lady Anastasia Lotta Stainton-Pennington fluttered he lashes and tapped a long manicured finger against her chin.  "A Viktor thing?  I thought he was a teacher…”

Yuuri blushed.  He could even feel his ears getting hot.  "I… uh… that is…“

"THAT’S WHERE I’VE SEEN HIM!” Icarus cried.  "He’s been on the cover of your magazines!

“Oi!  You mean it’s that one?  The one that…” Jonah trailed off and looked down at Yuuri’s lap.

“RUDE!” Icarus scolded.

Yuuri for his part, just drew his knees up and pressed his face against his knees.  "This is the absolute worst! I can’t believe…!  How did you…!“

Jonah laughed.  "Well, the Baron knows everything that goes on in the Slytherin rooms and that painting of Trina the Prude in the room of you lot?  Well, she’s not a prude!”

Yuuri groaned.  Of course it would just be his luck that all the portraits in the castle knew that he … to… Viktor…   He groaned again.  "What am I going to do?“  He looked up.  Lady Anastasia Lotta Stainton-Pennington’s frame was empty.

"She went to go see for herself.  Said she’s been waiting for a fit Charms Professor from Russia to come and buy her portrait from the school.  Next thing you know, she’s going to be asking to be moved to this Viktor fellow’s room.”

Yuuri sighed and took his Charms text out of his pocket and embiggened it.  He might as well study.  Maybe if he did that he wouldn’t have to think about how all the portraits knew about his proclivities.  The sooner he studied the quicker the school year would go by, right? Right!  Then he’d be free of Hogwarts and could really focus on his Charms work.  He might not have the goal of meeting his idol at the iCaSC anymore, but he still needed to find work after he left school.

That or he could always go back and help his parents run their wizarding inn.

**Author's Note:**

> Koldovstoretz - that Russian Wizarding school…  
> iCaSC - international Charms and Spellcasting Competition
> 
> I haven’t written HP in like FOREVER so I hope this is ok. :) [Also I wanted to keep the age differences in there so Viktor is a professor – sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but well, I wrote a lot of teacher student back in HP. *shrugs*. The age differences aren’t perfect, but they’re close. BTW Yuuri is a 7th year.]


End file.
